novadrift_twfandomcom_zh_tw-20200215-history
Version 0.18
v0.18.0　2019/03/13 Prepping the game for early access launch! Minor Changes *The high score save system has been rewritten. While this will not fix previously corrupted values, it should prevent new values from being corrupted *Tempest Break now works with Shielded Constructs (Large amounts of constructs will reduce the effect and proc chance) *Discharge now works with Shielded Constructs (Large amounts of constructs will reduce the effect and proc chance) *Larger, stronger enemies burn more and vice-versa. Enemies taking more burn damage burn more. The burn distribution more evenly covers the enemy body *Snapper tentacles have been optimized (especially considering the above change) *Minor optimizations to targeting code for enemies and powers such as Discharge *Steam: Achievement artwork *Steam: Unplugging the controller pauses the game *Steam: Opening the overlay pauses the game Balance Changes *Discharge: +15% damage to targets *Warp Strike: Rate of Fire*5%*>*10% *Dying Star: Base damage to targets reduced, half-way between its last two incarnations *Emergency Systems is nolonger blocked by Rapid Reconstruction (Because it is required for Apotheosis) *Hidden Power: Reverted its last defensive buff. Values generally 7.5%*> 5% Bug Fixes *Fixed a problem with Temporal Shield + Shielded Constructs double-dipping the drone penalty. This is a buff *Fixed black hole darkness coverage on retina monitors *Fixed a problem with the pause menu transparency *Fixed a memory leak involving the old high score system Note: This build will erroneously display as v0.17.7. Sorry. v0.18.1　2019/03/14 Prepping the game for early access launch! We are now "feature locked" until after EA launches-- then, new content as fast as I can make it! Minor Changes *Added the track "Seraphim" to the game. It plays during the wave 100 battle with the Seraph *The Battery body will display Blade Drones, Vortexes, and Charged Shots appropriately on its flanks *Powerups in your magnetic pull will now accelerate the longer they are held there, and are allowed to move slightly faster. This helps with speedy builds and screen clutter *The exp curve during the very early stages of the game has been adjusted to be more gradual and steady. Baseline exp for a levelup 10*> 15. Large Orbs cannot appear until wave 11, and Mega Orbs cannot appear until wave 21. This has no significant effect on your mid-longterm progression. Bug Fixes *Fixed the broken Spitfires from the previous beta build *Charged Shot sfx playing when you aren't charging resolved v0.18.2　2019/03/19 Further preparations for early access launch! We are "feature locked" until after EA launches-- then, new content as fast as I can make it! Minor Changes *The game now displays the large, full descriptions on mouse-over for your unlocks, owned mods, and mod tree previews *Did some future-proofing. Your Rank is now capped at level 50, so that when new unlocks are added to the game, you will be able to earn them by playing *I understand that some of you were enjoying pumping up that figure, so I have replaced it with a feature called "Lifetime Score", which you will see once your Rank is 50. This tracks and saves the total points you earn accross all games... but you will need to begin from 0. It does begin tracking your score from Rank 0, it just doesn't display it *Practice Mode has been enabled again *While cheating or in practice mode, score cannot be saved or submitted to steam, achievements cannot be earned, and life time score cannot be earned (some cases were previously missing) *The Game End screen now has a message informing you of the above if you have practice mode enabled or have used cheats New Recording Tools : While recording footage for the trailer, I have created some tools that you can play with, if you like. It can: Spawn specific enemy waves, immediatly transform you into one of 18 prefab builds which I have designed, teleport you to a wave, spawn a planet, or change the background color. : Instructions to use the tool will be pinned in #footage Optimizations *Added more garbage collection for data structures v0.18.3　2019/03/21 The final changes before early access launch! (unless something breaks.) I am bribing you with balance changes to test it well! Minor Changes *Added the finishing touches on the new mouse-over boxes, including better screen "clamping" *Reduced some of the more intense, repeating sources of screen flash *Improved Discharge's targeting behavior and vibrancy *Fixed some text inconsistancies Balance Changes *Reduced the self-damage from Antimatter Rounds and Siege Weaponry *Saturation Fire modifier to Siege Weaponry self-damage +25%*> +15% *Corrosion proliferation range 125* > 160 *Corrosion decay factor .9*> .925. (Stacks decay less rapidly) *Corrosion proliferates more stacks. Instead of dividing the stacks by all nearby targets, it divides them by the mean of 1 and the number of nearby targets *Salvo base damage 48* > 45 (This weapon benefits from just about every weapon upgrade there is, it becomes a bit much) *Blade base damage 45* > 48 (Affects secondary projectiles, too) *Battery thrust and top speed 66*> 75 (just a little something until I rework this guy) *Self-Destruct base damage 20*> 25 (An indirect buff to Blade, too) *Shielded Constructs player hull damage reduction 15%*> 18% *Reflect boosted damage to enemy projectiles +700%*> +900% *Sanctuary mobility penalty 40%*> 30% *OmniShield base shield durability 50*> 55 (as strong as it once was) *Celestial "bombs" have a longer fuse of .25 seconds Recording Tool *Added a new prefab build to test Corrosion *If you spawn a prefab, the game will be set to "recording mode", preventing orbs from spawning for clearer footage *Instructions to use the tool are pinned in #footage Optimizations *Improved the performance of Discharge considerably 分類:版本更新